<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Exchange by WolvesOnCaffeine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340850">Trust Exchange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesOnCaffeine/pseuds/WolvesOnCaffeine'>WolvesOnCaffeine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trust Exchange [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP (Roleplay Canon), Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Happy holidays have some angst, Loss of Trust, Manipulation, Not RPF, One Shot, Protégé TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy didn't leave Dream, Tubbo's Festival Mention, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesOnCaffeine/pseuds/WolvesOnCaffeine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream did not even have to lie, to make Tommy lose faith in Tubbo. To make him never be his friend again. In all honesty, he did not expect that. But he sure was not complaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trust Exchange [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy, I would like your advice on something."</p><p>The boy froze for a second, mid-chop of a log, as Dream suddenly filled the silence. He had never asked Tommy for <em>advice</em> before. Maybe it was the two months of exile, making Dream trust him more. Maybe it was something else. But it scared and flattered him at the same time. Slowly, he set down his axe and turned to Dream, who was perched on top of tnret like a gremlin.</p><p>"Uh, you- You want advice from me? Uh, sure Dream, I can do that. What's- What do you need?"</p><p>He could be helpful. </p><p>Somehow, even with his mask, Dream looked uncomfortable. He shifted in his "seat", and tugged on his fingerless gloves for a moment before he even continued to speak. That was not a good sign.</p><p>"Well... I don't want you to freak out," he began. "I'm not saying anything bad about anyone. But I have definitely been hearing some rumors lately, and they're making me concerned. I want your advice."</p><p>Tommy was baffled, but nodded along. He had no idea what Dream was talking about. "Are these rumors I would <em>know</em> abou-"</p><p>"Oh! No, no. They're about Tubbo and L'Manburg. Because, a week or two ago, someone told me that L'Manburg was planning a festival and was going to kill me in it."</p><p>Tommy's blood ran cold, and he had to sit down on the tree stump he had created. That was what <em>Schlatt</em> did. Tubbo, he- <em>Tubbo</em>-</p><p>"I dismissed it, obviously," Dream said, as he dropped down from tnret. "I don't want to assume bad things about anyone, especially not the president of L'Manburg. He's also your friend, right? Friends don't assume bad things about their friend's friends."</p><p>Conflicted emotions waged: Dream was his best friend now, right? But what about Tubbo? Did he even <em>want</em> Tubbo to be his friend anymore? Especially after <em>this</em>?!</p><p>"But then," Dream continued, unbothered by Tommy's silence, "yesterday, I got an invitation from Tubbo himself. For a festival. After all, it's after Christmas and they want to celebrate their nation surviving this long. But I am, specifically, the guest of honor. Look."</p><p>A white and dark green invitation was held out to Tommy, who took it with great hesitation. He skimmed over the words and found that everything Dream said was correct. The festival was in two days, mid-morning, and was to celebrate L'Manburg. (Like the last one was to celebrate <em>Manburg</em>) And Dream was... Dream was the guest of honor. </p><p>There was even a signature on the bottom confirming that Tubbo wrote and delivered the invitation. He did not know why that was necessary, but it was only further proof.</p><p>"I- I don't- Tubbo, why would-" Tommy sputtered, as he handed over the invitation. "I told him he was turning into Schlatt! I told him! I-"</p><p>"It could be a normal festival," Dream soothed, a hand gently placed on Tommy's arm to calm him down. "It's alright, Tommy. If this hurts too much, I don't have to ask you for advice. I didn't mean to scare you."</p><p>"No! No, no. You can- You can ask. What- What were you going to ask?"</p><p>"You know Tubbo the best," Dream said. "I wanted to know if you think I should go to the festival or not. It could be nothing, just rumors that spiraled out of proportion. Someone could have heard about the festival and misunderstood the intentions. There could be no danger at all, just a festival."</p><p>Tommy shook his head, hands shaking as well. Everything was shaking. Tubbo was like Schlatt. Tubbo was like <em>Schlatt</em>. He was going to kill Dream and Dream would never ever come back and Tommy would be alone. Be all alone. It wasn't safe. It wasn't safe.</p><p>Warm arms wrapped around him and interrupted his panicked thoughts, along with a gentle <em>shhh</em>ing to help chase the fears away, just for a moment. They sat there for a moment, Dream rocking Tommy in his arms, until tears spilled down his cheeks and he found himself clinging to Dream like there was no tomorrow. If Dream went to that festival, there wouldn't <em>be</em> a tomorrow for him after that, so it was probably justified.</p><p>"I don't- I don't want you to go," Tommy said. "It isn't safe. They- You're my only friend, Dream, <em>I can't lose you</em>."</p><p>"Alright," Dream soothed, hand petting his hair in a way that was much more soothing than he expected. "Why don't you and I do something fun that day? I can tell Tubbo that I'm sorry, I forgot I had plans with someone important to me that day, but I surely do hope that they enjoy their festival."</p><p>"Yeah," Tommy agreed, choking back a sob. "That's good. That sounds good."</p>
<hr/><p>Months later, when Tubbo approached Tommy in tears, asking what it was that turned him against them, what made him stop <em>trusting</em> them, what made him start backing Dream and his decisions... Tommy asked him if the festival was designed to kill Dream. And Tubbo paled, eyes wide and <em>guilty</em>. He could not lie, not in a way Tommy believed.</p><p>And he knew, he <em>knew</em> there was no way of regaining Tommy's trust. There was no way to build back their friendship.</p><p>Because before Tommy returned to Dream's side, his loyal <em>friend</em>, he called Tubbo something.</p><p>He called him <em>Tschlatt</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>